1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bottle made of synthetic resin, particularly, to a bottle capable of easily crushing in case of waste disposal.
2. Background Art
A bottle made of synthetic resin has many advantages, such as facility for molding, moldability into comparatively free shapes, facility for handling because of its light weight, high safety because of its difficulty in fracturing, excellent decorative function and the like. Therefore, such a bottle is used as a container for containing soft drinks, cosmetics, powders, medicines, or the like.
However, a bottle made of synthetic resin must be disposed of in a hollow state due to difficulty in fracturing. Therefore, since the bottle made of synthetic resin as a waste has a large volume as compared with its weight, it makes the cost of transportation to a waste disposal plant high and also makes the disposable mass per trip to the waste disposal plant small. Thus, it was very troublesome to handle the bottle.
For the above reasons, the following containers have been conventionally manufactured. Each of which can be crushed when disposing it to thereby reduce the volume of the waste sufficiently for easy handling.
A first container is a container made of synthetic resin having a portion for containing liquid, the portion being formed remarkably thin; The thin portion for liquid-containing is assembled into an outer container made of cardboard or the like. The first container is known as a so-called composite container.
A second container is an envelope-shaped container (pouch, standing pouch) formed by a sheet. However, the first container loses the various advantages, as a bottle made of synthetic resin, such as, for example, facility for molding and manufacturing, moldability into products rich in various shapes and appearances, facility for handling and the like. Since the first container is apt to be easily damaged by water, it is necessary to pay sufficient attention when handling it. Therefore, applicable fields for such a container are restricted drastically.
Thus, the first container has a shortcoming of losing the advantages inherent in a bottle made of synthetic resin.
Further, since the second container is molded from a sheet, the standing posture of the second container is quite unstable during use, particularly when the contents of the container became small. Additionally, as the second container is gripped for using the contents, the main body of the container is easily deformed by the gripping force so that the contents spill out of the container inadvertently, thereby soiling around it. Thus, the second container has a shortcoming of inconvenience in use.
Furthermore, it has recently become institutionalized that wastes are to be used as recycling materials for recycling. It is necessary to eliminate the remnants stuck to the inner surface of the waste bottle in order to use the waste as a recycling resource.
Accordingly, when the first and second containers are used as recycling resources, the remnants stuck to the inner surfaces of the containers should be washed, thereby increasing the cost for recycling. In addition, it is sometimes difficult to wash the remnants. In such a case, there occurs a problem that the recycling of the container should be abandoned depending on the kinds of the contents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bottle made of synthetic resin that, although constituted in substantially the same shape as a conventional bottle integrally formed by synthetic resin, permits its volume as a waste to be sufficiently reduced because the bottle is easily fractured. This bottle has the advantages inherent to a bottle made of synthetic resin, which is convenient to use, and also is useful as a recycling resouces.